


Father's Legacy

by Plantress



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Humor, isabela making inappropriate jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantress/pseuds/Plantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isabela notices Hawke has a new staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote right after I bought one of the DAII mage packs and discovered the Malcom's Honor staff. I realized that Isabela would feel the need to comment on it the moment she saw it. The staff itself really doesn't look that bad, but it's Isabela. It's what she does.

They were walking along the Wounded Coast, her, Anders, Sebastian, and Isabela, looking for bandits when Hawke felt the familiar tingle on the back of her neck. Someone was staring at her. Not precisely unusual given her reputation, but still disconcerting especially when they were looking for people who mostly likely wanted to kill them. She tensed, then glanced back to see what was causing it. Isabela looking in her direction with a puzzled but very _amused_ smirk on her face was not what she had been expecting.

Hawke felt her stomach lurch. That look always meant trouble, and she had a very, very good idea what it was about. She turned around to face front again, praying that if she didn’t say anything the former pirate would just leave _well enough alone_. 

“Say,” came the voice from behind her that sounded almost innocent as it shattered all her faint hopes, “that’s a new staff, isn’t it Hawke?” 

“Yes, yes it is,” she said in reply, walking a bit faster and hope that Isabela would just _drop it_. She really should have brought someone else along for this trip. Fenris maybe. At least he knew how to hold his tongue. 

Of course it was Isabela and the very wish itself was futile. “I thought so! I know I would have noticed you carrying something like that around before! Where did you managed to find it? I’ve never seen a design quite like _that_ before.” There was that purring sweetness that Hawke had dreaded. 

“It,” Hawke said with as much dignity as she could muster, “belong to my father. I inherited it from him.” 

She knew what was coming before Isabela even said anything. They were the same thoughts that had first ran through her mind when her mother had presented it to her last night, and she’d first pulled off the wrappings. Still, that didn’t make the outright laughter any easier to bear. She stopped walking with a sigh, and turned to face the former pirate. 

“Your father,” Isabela snickered, “carried around a staff with a naked woman on it? Now I’m sorry I didn’t get to meet him. He clearly had _excellent_ tastes.” 

“Isabela,” Hawke growled in warning. 

Sebastian cleared his throat. “It’s Andraste,” he said quietly. Everyone turned to stare at them. “The figure on the staff,” he clarified. “It’s a very..rare representation of Andraste not…anything lewd. I’ve only see it once or twice before myself, usually in very old artifacts. It’s supposed to represent her purity of purpose. I’ve never seen it used in this particular way before but…”

Isabela snorted, cutting him. “Hah! Purity? She’s _naked_ , Sebastian. I don’t care who it’s supposed to be, there’s only one reason a man would put a naked woman on a staff, and it has nothing to do with being pious.” The pirate suddenly smirked and started giggling. Which was never a good sign. “He put a naked woman on a staff. A naked woman. On a _staff_. Oooh, I think I would have _liked_ your father.”

“Isabela, please!” Hawke hissed. She really, really did not want to think of her father putting women on staffs. Not in anyway. At all.

“Oh come on Hawke, don’t be such a stick in the mud,” the pirate grinned at her. “Your father was just a normal, healthy man is all. With rather impeccable taste. And a _nice_ sense of humor about…”

“Not listening!” Hawke clamped her hands over her ears, quickly turned around and started walking again. 

“I don’t see why you’re _that_ embarrassed. You’ve _seen_ worse and I’ve told dirtier jokes that you didn’t even blush over!” Unfortunately hands seemed to be little barrier against Isabela’s chatter.

“Those didn’t involve my father!” She snapped, hoping the pirate would just stop and wishing she hadn’t brought the damn staff along. Her reasons for carrying it were good; aside from having belonged to her Father, it held some very powerful enchantments. Just… _maker’s breath Father, did you_ have _to include a naked Andraste with that? Why not something more wholesome, like a nice bloody skull?_

“You’re overthinking this,” Isabela insisted. “It’s perfectly natural. Anders, tell her that!”

There was a moment of silence from the healer, and Hawke paused long enough to throw him a warning glare before continuing on.

“Nope,” Anders said quickly, “not getting involved this argument again.” 

“So you _argued_ about it?” 

“None of your business Isabela!” 

Hawke resolved to tune them out and focused on looking for bandits. As long as Isabela wasn’t bothering her directly, she thought she could do that. 

A small smile touched her lips as she realized one good thing had come out of this. After Anders had realized all his little jokes and comments about the staff last night had grown tiring, he had been apologetic about upsetting her if nothing else. 

And had been very, very good about making things up to her.


End file.
